If we ever meet again
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Synopsis: Chloe and Beca used to date at Barden, then when Beca got offered a job at one of the hottest clubs in LA she had to take it. Chloe wasn't ready to leave her life yet so they both knew their relationship had to end. Three years later Chloe is living in LA and runs into Beca, but they both have new partners. Will they find love again or will they just remain friends?
1. Chapter 1

The time was 2pm when Beca finally opened her eyes. The brunette was naked and had a pounding headache, along with a fuzzy memory of the previous night. She turned her head to see a tall thin brunette woman lying next to her. She smiled and immediately cuddled into her.

"Mmm good morning baby," the brunette mumbled.

"I think you mean good afternoon. It's 2pm, Katie." Beca softly kissed her bare back.

"Well that's what happens when you stay up till 5 am drinking. I barely remember anything from last night." Katie said with a hint of confusion.

"Me neither, but I assume from all the bite marks on me that we ended the night with a bang." She turned Katie over to look into her big hazel eyes and gave the woman a wink.

"Well what would you say to start the morning off the same way?" Katie started to kiss Beca immediately she slid her tongue against Beca's bottom lip. The DJ instantly allowed access. She then flipped Katie on her back and got on top of her, moving her hand from the girl's cheek, sliding it down to her perfectly round breast. The DJ started massaging her nipple, causing the other woman to gasp.

"Mmm I love when you do that." Katie moaned into Beca's mouth.

"I love how wet it gets you," the DJ whispered back as she slipped her hand between the other woman's legs feeling the pool of wetness. Katie opened her legs wide enough so that the DJ easily fit in between them. Beca started to thrust herself against her, making the brunette moan even louder.

"Oh god Beca," she whispered. She could feel the DJ grin against her neck as they both started to move their hips together in sync. Beca then slide two fingers down the other woman's abdomen to her heated core slipping them easily into the girl's wet folds. The DJ started thrusting them in and out at the perfect pace.

"Holy shit babe," Katie moaned.

"Mmm does that feel good?" Beca replied as she slide her tongue down the girls stomach till she reached her thighs, stopping.

"B-beca," The girl stuttered. The DJ then started to massage the girl's clit with her tongue, while thrusting her fingers deeper and faster in and out of her cunt till the other woman couldn't take it anymore, and her entire body tensed, and then caved from the intense orgasm rushing through her body.

"Oh my god," Katie breathed out, trying to catch her breath. "Why are you so amazing?" The girl looked up at the DJ, heart still racing from her climax.

"Because I have an amazing girlfriend so it's only fair." Beca smiled and gently kissed her.

"You're the best, what time does Jesse's club open tonight by the way?" The other woman asked.

"It opens at 9, but I need to be there for 7 to set up my equipment and everything." Beca replied as she lied down next to the girl and curled in beside her.

"So am I coming with you or should I go with my friends?" The woman asked curiously.

"Well seeing as there won't be much for you to do if you come with me, I say just go with your friends and when you get there I'll try and find you," Beca smiled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"Okay sounds good," Katie gave the DJ a smiled before leaving their bed to get ready for the day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Babe, have you seen my keys?" Chloe yelled at her girlfriend from the kitchen. "I'm supposed to meet Aubrey at 2:30, and it 2:20, and my keys just magically disappeared!" Chloe started to get agitated.

"Are you sure you didn't leave them inside your car again? You know you have a tendency to do that." The other woman replied from the bathroom.

"No because how else did I get into the apartment if I left them in my car, smart ass." The red head stated.

"Well seeing as you're at my apartment and I let you in last night…that would be how you got in without your keys. In fact 10 dollars says your keys are locked in your car. Take the spare one you gave me and go check. If they're there txt me, if not come back up and we'll keep looking babe," the other woman replied.

"Ok well I'll let you know, I'll see you tonight at…what time was it at again, Rach?" Chloe yelled back.

"The club opens at 9pm. Jesse said Aubrey, and we are on the guest list, so we should go for 8:30," Rachel replied.

"Okay I'll txt you and let you know if I find them. Bye babe". Chloe said as she opened the apartment door.

"Bye I love-" Rachel was cut off by the door slamming shut. "You…" She said to herself.

Chloe walked up to her car and didn't even need to unlock the door to see her keys sitting right on the driver's seat.

"Fuck my life," she muttered to herself grabbing her cellphone from her pocket.

_You were right. I'll give you 10 dollars tonight. Thanks by the way xo._

She hit send and got into her car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe quickly parked her car and ran into the restaurant she was meeting Aubrey at. She spotted the blond sitting at their usual table looking up at her, smirking.

"Sorry I'm late Bre, I…" The blonde cut her off.

"Locked your keys in your car?" She laughed.

"Rachel txt you," Chloe asked, her face growing red.

"Yeah, that and you constantly do it," Aubrey replied smoothly.

"Wow you and Rachel should just date you two would be two peas in a pod, same thoughts and everything." Chloe replied, annoyed with her best friend.

"Well with the way you two are going, I may have the opportunity to." Aubrey raised a questioning eye brow at her best friend.

"What does that mean?" Chloe questioned.

"Well I can see you're not as into the relationship as she is, I mean you've been dating seven months and you look like you get annoyed every time the girl tells you she loves you. Face it Chlo, ever since Beca, you just haven't had any interest in anyone you've dated. It's always the same thing. You date, you keep her around to keep your mind off of Beca, you realize it's not working like you wanted it to, and then you dump them. How long until you dump Rachel," Aubrey sighed.

Aubrey was always one to get right to the point and she knew Chloe better than anyone so it's not like Chloe could lie to her.

"I was going to do it tonight, but I forgot we had Jesse's club opening, so I'll wait till tomorrow, or the day after. I hate how well you know me sometimes." Chloe muttered under her breath.

"Yeah well I hate how well I know you sometimes too," the blonde smirked. "Well let's order so we can go shopping for our outfits for tonight, I need to look super-hot so I can pick up tonight, this blonde needs some lady loving," She winked at Chloe, making the redhead laugh.

"Nice…Bre," Chloe smirked, rolling her eyes at her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey and Chloe arrived at the club at 8:45. Chloe was dressed in a short red dress that did a good job at showing off her cleavage, and also matching her red hair. Aubrey was dressed in a short dark blue dress, with a slit on the side that helped to show off her long toned legs. As the girl's walked up to the club they spotted a giant sign above it with 'Carpisa,' the name of the club written on it. Aubrey spotted the other blonde, Rachel standing to the side; smiling at them both.

"There you girls are" Rachel said as both of them approached her, kissing Chloe softly on the lips.

"Yeah sorry we're a bit late, Aubrey was taking forever to get ready because she insists on getting laid tonight," she hugged her girlfriend from behind, turning her around to get a better look at her, staring into her big brown eyes. Rachel was wearing a short pink dress that was frilly at the bottom, and strapless at the top.

The redhead couldn't help but think to herself how hot her girlfriend looked tonight, she was kind of glad to have her around for at least one more night, especially seeing as Rachel is really talented in the bedroom. Of course she wasn't as talented as Beca was but…The redhead immediately shook her head from her thoughts cutting herself off from finishing the rest of that sentence.

"Dammit Aubrey," Chloe muttered to herself not thinking anyone could hear her.

"What did I do now?" Aubrey replied confused.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about something you said earlier." The redhead glared at her best friend. Aubrey knew that look all too well and decided to drop the conversation before digging herself into an even bigger hole.

Ten minutes passed and the three women were at the beginning of the line in front of the bouncer.

"Name that would be on the guest list," The bouncer muttered without looking up from his clipboard.

"I believe it's under my name, Aubrey Posen." The blonde was quick to respond.

"Ok go on through". The bouncer crossed her name off of the list.

"Guys, I can't wait to start drinking," Rachel smiled at both girls. "It feels like it's been ages!" She finished excitedly. The three girls arrived inside and the club, all excited when they saw how huge it was, filled with lots of lights, and loud music pumping through their veins. The girl's walked up to the bar, all of them shocked when they saw how big it was, it was one giant circle throughout the club with 8 bartenders working inside it.

"What can I get you 3 beautiful ladies?" The one bartender smiled at them.

"I'll have a vodka and cranberry, Rachel, Aubrey what do you want?" Chloe asked.

"I'll have a dirty martini". Aubrey stated.

"And I'll have a rye and coke," Rachel smiled. The bartender nodded and walked away to make their drinks.

"Oh my god, Chloe… Aubrey!" Both girls jumped immediately recognizing the voice calling them. They turned around to see Stacie standing behind them, drink in hand, wearing a dress that literally was barely covering anything.

"Oh wow Stacie, long time!" Chloe replied happily. Aubrey smiled at the tall brunette giving her a nod in agreement.

"I haven't seen you in 2 years since you and Aubrey moved to LA," Stacie smiled."

"Are any of the other Bella's here?" Chloe asked curiously, her best friend shooting her a look knowing exactly what she's looking for.

"I'm not too sure, I think fat Amy, well actually skinny Amy now," Stacie smirked. "She's lost like 100 pounds, she's here."

"Oh wow I can't wait to see her," Aubrey said happily. The blonde always did like the Australian girl; she could always make her laugh.

"Here are your drinks, ladies, they're on the house." The bartender cut in.

"What? Why?" Aubrey spun around to see Jesse standing in front of them grinning like an idiot.

"Hello there, Bella's," The man gave the women a wink.

"Jesse! This club is amazing. Seriously you did an excellent job! And the DJ is really pumping tonight!" Rachel replied excitedly.

"Yeah well about that…" A worried look crept on Jesse's face but before he could say more, he was suddenly cut of when they heard someone address them.

"OY ginger, Aubrey," Both women spun around, jaws dropping when they were faced to face with a very thin Amy, beaming at them.

"Oh my god, Amy you look amazing!" They both replied excitedly.

"Yeah well that's what lots of sex and mermaid dancing will do to you." She replied smoothly.

"Well let's go catch up on the dance floor shall we?" Stacie spat out excitedly. All the girls nodded their heads and headed onto the dance floor, each of them thanking Jesse and telling him they'll see him in a bit. Aubrey already finished her drink so she stayed behind to order another one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca was up in the DJ booth, the brunette was on a roll with her tracks. Currently mixing together was Timbaland and Katie Perry's 'if we ever meet again,' and Kesha's 'take it off.' The DJ set up a list of mixes to play for her, so she could run down to find her girlfriend and get a drink. As the brunette headed towards the bar she saw a familiar face which made her stop dead in her tracks. The brunette's eyes shot wide open, it was like she had seen a ghost.

"Holy shit, Aubrey," Beca yelled. The brunette made the blonde turn around so fast her head spun for a second and she almost lost her balance.

"Oh…my…god," was all the blonde could muster out. Finally she got her head together. "Beca I haven't seen you since…". The blonde cut herself off, not wanting to finish her sentence, seeing as it ended with 'since you and Chloe broke up,' Aubrey cleared her throat and continued on. "In three years!" She finished, the DJ smirked at her.

"I know this is crazy, are you living in LA now or…?" The brunet questioned.

"Yeah I am, we moved here two years ago when we both were offered a job at one of the top vocal schools here in LA." The blonde replied, mentally kicking herself when she realized what she had said.

"We," Beca raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Aubrey, what the fuck are you doing that's taking you so long we're all dancing and…" The redhead began; Beca turned her head immediately and watched as the taller woman approached them. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered. Her head was spinning and she has no idea what to do. She hadn't seen the DJ in three years, since the brunette broke her heart and moved here to LA.

"Uh Chloe, wow hi," Beca said nervously, her head was also spinning. The break up between them had been mutual, but they both couldn't continue to keep in touch with each other, seeing as it hurt too much and they both never really got over one another.

"Wow I, you look great," Chloe replied, not really knowing what to say to her.

"Yeah, you too, that dress is really…" Beca was immediately cut off by Rachel.

"Babe, what are you all doing over here and why aren't we dancing?" She came up behind the redhead, wrapping her arms around the girl's tiny waist.

"Sorry babe we just uh... ran into another old friend from our A Cappella days." Chloe quickly replied nervously. The redhead swore she saw a hint of hurt in Beca's eyes appear for a quick moment.

"Another," Beca questioned looking at both girls, trying to ignore the blonde, who had her arms wrapped around Chloe's waste.

"Well, well, well! As if this night couldn't get any weirder, but now we have Beca and Chloe here at the same time? Oh this is going to be one interesting night." Amy said as she approached the group of girls. Beca turned her head and was shocked to see a very thin Amy standing before her.

"Wow Amy! You look amazing, not that you didn't before but…" The DJ immediately cut herself off.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't change the subject. I haven't seen you since you and the ginger broke up three years ago, and you packed your bags and moved here. You left without a goodbye and everything." Amy frowned; the blonde had a mixture of anger and hurt in her voice.

"I know Amy, I'm sorry. It was just such a quick decision and it was hurting too much to stay, so I had to leave quickly, I didn't say good bye to anyone but Chloe really." The DJ looked down at her feet.

"You two used to date?" Rachel unwrapped herself from the red head.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago babe, three years," Chloe replied, not really knowing what to say to her girlfriend.

"Oh I see," Rachel stretched her hand out to shake Beca's. "I'm Rachel," she forced a smile.

"Beca, nice to meet you, I'm the DJ tonight." The shorter woman replied trying to make things less awkward.

"Oh my god seriously," it had worked; Rachel was now beaming at her. "You're amazing! I haven't been able to stop dancing since I got here, I love your mixes."

"Babe, there you are. I thought you were going to come and find me." Katie appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry Kate, I got distracted, I ran into some old friends." Beca softly kissed her girlfriends lips.

"Oh?" Katie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah these are friends from my college A Cappella days," the DJ smiled.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Katie". The brunette Introduced herself.

"Oh sorry guys, this is my girlfriend. Katie, this is Aubrey, Amy, Chloe and Chloe's girlfriend, Rachel." Beca finished her introductions of everyone. The other woman smiled and nodded hello.

"Well we should get back to dancing," Aubrey stated knowing it wasn't a good for Chloe to be around the DJ to long, especially with her girlfriend here.

"Oh yeah sure, but we should all get together and have a Bella's reunion, with whoever is in LA." The redhead replied, Aubrey shooting her a look, Chloe refused to make eye contact with her because she knew all too well what that look meant.

"Yeah sure let's all exchange numbers and we can go out maybe next week?" Beca questioned.

"Sounds good," Amy replied excitedly, grabbing her cellphone from her bra. All the girls exchanged their numbers with each other, agreeing to meet up in a week.

The DJ and her girlfriend went their separate ways, while the other girls headed back towards the dance floor. Aubrey yanked the redhead's arm, pulling her close to her.

"What are you doing," the blonde hissed.

"Nothing I was just trying to get the Bella's together for a reunion, nothing bad!" Chloe replied back innocently. Aubrey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay Chloe, you know this is a terrible idea and nothing good can come out of it, but you're a grown woman so do what you want." She let go of her arm and headed back to the dance floor. The redhead couldn't help but think of the smaller woman the rest of the night, she wondered if the DJ was thinking about her, then suddenly she heard it, 'Titanium' came blaring on the speaker, the redhead couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at babe?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, let's dance," the redhead pressed herself to her girlfriend's body, letting herself get lost in the music as her mind focused on nothing but the brunette up in the DJ booth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up the next morning with a bit of a headache, but a gigantic smile on her face. She still couldn't believe Beca was the DJ last night, and that she had gotten the brunette's phone number. The redhead grabbed her phone and debated on texting the DJ, but before she could make a decision her phone vibrated in her hands; she looked at her phone as it revealed one new message.

_Hey, it's Beca it was nice seeing you last night. Let me know when you want us all to get together._

Chloe couldn't help but smile as she typed back her reply.

_Hey! Yeah it was definitely a nice surprise running into you, I'm thinking this Thursday? I will let you know after I talk to the rest of the Bella's! :)_

Chloe set her phone on the dresser and looked over at her sleeping girlfriend.

"Hey you, time to wake up. It's almost noon," she gently shook the other woman. The blonde looked up at her, her eyes still struggling to stay open.

"Mm 10 more minutes' mom," She yawned.

"Did you want a cup of coffee?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Sure," Rachel smiled. Chloe walked into the kitchen leaving her phone on the table. The redhead started making coffee, jumping when someone came up behind her.

"Morning ginger," The voice said. Chloe spun around to see Amy standing there.

"Amy? What are you doing here…Oh," the taller woman had a sudden realization for what was going on. Aubrey walked in the kitchen next.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Amy?" Chloe asked.

"Well you see uh, I don't normally, but last night I was like 'eh what the hell, we're both single and we're looking to get laid so why not give it a try,' and let me tell you…Blondie over here knows what she's doing." Amy winked at the redhead.

"Gross," the other woman muttered under her breath. Chloe's direction turned to her phone when it made a loud noise as it vibrated on the table. Aubrey grabbed the phone to give it to her, but before Chloe got a chance to grab it from her prying hands the blonde's eyes grew ride when they red 'Beca Mitchell' on the screen.

Chloe automatically went to yank it from her hands but the other woman was too quick and pulled back as she unlocked it and read aloud: "Yeah Thursday would work for me, just let me know what the girls say. By the way Chloe, you look great. I'm really glad you're in LA." Chloe looked down at the ground as a tint of red creeps on her cheeks.

"Chloe," Aubrey raised her voice to make her opinion loud and clear. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" The redhead could hear the anger in her voice.

"Nothing Bre, she text me first, and besides; it was just about the get together for the Bella's. It's nothing bad!" Chloe spat back.

"What's not bad?" Rachel questioned as she walked in just in time to hear the end of their conversation.

"Nothing babe, Aubrey and Amy slept together and I was just telling her I didn't think it was a bad idea." Chloe replied quickly thinking on her feet.

"Oh, yeah I don't see anything wrong with it either, I'm going to go have a quick shower though," Rachel gave Chloe a kiss before leaving the kitchen.

"If it's nothing bad, then why lie about it to your girlfriend?" Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm going to get going, this is getting aca-awkward and I work at three," Amy smiled nervously. "But Thursday works for me, I'll Txt Stacie about it as well, let's get together at a karaoke bar!" She replied excitedly. Both girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea, Amy. Here I'll walk you out," Aubrey began to follow Amy to the door. Amy spun around and waved goodbye to Chloe before exiting. The redhead sat there for a minute; thinking. She quickly pulled out her phone as she had a quick realization. She smiled as she typed out the message.

_Hey, what are you doing today? Wanna grab a coffee?_

She thought to herself for a bit before deciding to press send. The redhead quickly got up and left the kitchen deciding to go join her girlfriend, in the shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe sat in a Starbucks, nervously tapping her feet.

"Hey," A voice startled the redhead making her look up, smiling when she saw a familiar face standing in front of her.

"Hey Jesse, thanks for meeting me. I needed someone to talk to." Chloe blushed. The tall man gave her a reassuring smile and sat across from her.

"Let me guess, Beca?" Jesse smirked.

"Yeah, well firstly, thanks for telling me she was the DJ at your club last night." Chloe rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Secondly, we're all getting together this Thursday for a little Bella's reunion." Jesse raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well I didn't tell her you would be there either, and I only ended up getting her last minute because my other DJ didn't work out and so I sent her an email asking if she was interested, we haven't really kept in touch much since Barden so I didn't even think of her at first, but then we got together before hand to catch up and yeah she agreed to DJ. I didn't tell either of you because I wasn't sure how you would react and I apologize for that." Chloe looked down at her cup of coffee. She let out a deep sigh as she stared. "So what's the problem, aren't you happy to be getting her back in your life?" Jesse questioned.

"Well yeah, of course, it's all I've wanted for the last three years; I've missed her so much. The problem is Aubrey doesn't think it's a good idea because we're both in relationships and no good can come of it." Chloe imitated the blonde. Jesse stared at the redhead for a bit before finally replying.

"Well I see what Aubrey means, she seems pretty happy with her girlfriend, Katie. I know you're dating Rachel. But I mean it's better to have her in your life as a friend then not at all right?" Jesse smiled.

"Yeah, but I still love her Jesse, I never stopped. I was planning on breaking up with Rachel today but…" she cuts herself off.

"Oh no Chloe, don't tell me you're planning on staying with Rachel in hopes of making Beca jealous. That's not you at all!" Jesse stated firmly.

"No it's not like that, it's just, I think it would be hard to not have someone in my life especially if Beca has a girlfriend. It will just hurt too much, and Rachel and I have been dating for seven months now so…"Jesse is the one to cut her off this time.

"Chloe, do you think I'm an idiot? I know exactly what you're doing and you know it's wrong. Rachel is a good person and doesn't deserve this! I can't tell you what to do though, I can give you advice. Break up with Rachel, and just take it slow with Beca, be friends. Don't play games and who knows where it will take you guys." Jesse gave the redhead a small smile.

"Anyways I have to go; I have some club stuff to deal with. Good luck Chloe, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you soon," Jesse said as he got up from his seat. He gave the taller woman a hug and left Chloe sitting there alone with her thoughts. A vibrate from her phone snaps her back into reality.

_Jesse Swanson_

_Keep your chin up; life has a funny way of working itself out in the end._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thursday night had quickly come; Chloe and Aubrey were on their way to the fox and fiddle, the karaoke bar they all agreed to meet at.

"You seem nervous," Aubrey looked over at the red head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just excited to be partying together, all of us girls again." Chloe replied. Aubrey rolled her eyes knowing that her best friend was most likely lying but doesn't push it.

"Listen Chlo, I know I've been hard on you this past week, I'm just worried about you. I was there to pick up the pieces last time Beca broke your heart, I saw how bad you were and I just don't want you going through it again is all." Aubrey softly said. Chloe looked over at her and smiled.

"I'll be fine Aubrey, we're just friends. There's nothing to worry about. She's in a relationship with Katie and I'm in a relationship with Rachel so…" The blonde cut her off.

"Yeah about that, what happened to breaking up with her after the club? That was the plan was it not?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah well I thought about it, and I do like her, she's funny, smart and has a very kind heart. I want to give it another chance," Chloe lied through her teeth. Unfortunately for the redhead, Aubrey isn't stupid, and she can guess what Chloe is up to, but she decides to stay out of it, she knows it's Chloe's life and not hers.

"What's going on between you and Amy?" Chloe tried to change the subject.

"Nothing I don't think, I think it was just a onetime thing you know?" Aubrey replied. The redhead gave the other woman a nod as the cab pulled into the fox and fiddle; they paid their fare, got out and headed towards the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey and Chloe walked into the bar and began around to find the rest of the Bella's. Eventually Chloe spoted Beca sitting at a table by herself, drinking a beer. Chloe smiled as she began walking towards her, with Aubrey following.

"Hey stranger," Chloe smiled.

"I'm sorry, my mother always told me not to speak to strangers," Beca replied back with a serious tone. The redhead slapped her playfully.

"Shut up," she laughed. Aubrey rolled her eyes at both women.

"I'm going to go grab a drink, what do you want Chlo?" Aubrey asked.

"I'll get whatever beer they have on tap," Chloe smiled. Aubrey nodded before walking away. Chloe was kind of glad to have the brunette alone, even if it was only for a minute.

"So," Beca try to act casual. The redhead went to reply but was immediately cut off by Amy and Stacie.

"Hey Bella's, the party has arrived, what, what!" Amy said as both she and Stacie took their seats. Chloe couldn't help but feel disappointed that she didn't have more alone time with her ex. Aubrey then returned with the drinks, smiling when she saw the rest of the Bella's.

"Hey sexy," Amy winked at the taller woman. Aubrey immediately turned red in the face.

"Hey there," Aubrey replied as she took a seat beside Amy. Beca looked over at Chloe with a confused look.

"Later," Chloe whispered.

"So is everyone ready to get fucked up tonight or is that just me?" Stacie smirked. Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

The Bella's spent the first two hours drinking and catching up, finding out what everyone has been up to. It turned out Amy is taking comedy classes, which everyone agreed was basically perfect for her. They learned Stacie is a dance instructor who gives dance lessons to celebrities for movies or TV shows they're in.

"Which famous people have you met?" Chloe looked over at the tall brunette, fascinated.

"I've met Zac Effron, and…" she was immediately cut off by Amy.

"You've met Zac Effron?" Amy gasped.

"Yeah, I got to touch him and everything." Stacie smugly replied.

"I hate you," Amy muttered under her breath, making everyone laugh.

"I'm going to grab another pitcher, this one is on me." Chloe smiled getting up from her seat.

"I'll help you!" Beca quickly followed the redhead, earning a glare from Aubrey. The two walked to the bar and waited for the bartender to approach them.

"So where is Rachel tonight?" Beca smoothly asked the redhead.

"She's out with her friends as well, and Katie?" Chloe questioned back.

"She's out of town for work; she works at a record label, that's actually how we met."

"Oh, how long have you two been dating?" Chloe tried to keep her nerves to a minimum.

"It will be one year next week actually," Beca gave the redhead a small smile.

"How long for you and Rachel," She curiously asked.

"Seven months," Chloe stated.

"Oh…that's nice, she seems really nice," Beca tried to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah she's great..." Chloe paused. "She's just not…" Chloe went silent and stared at the DJ.

"She's not what, Chloe?" Beca asked confused.

"Nothing, never mind, hey would you mind ordering the beer when the bartender comes? I need to go out for some fresh air, here this should cover it." Chloe handed Beca the money before rushing out the door to go outside.

The redhead spotted someone smoking and quickly approached them.

"Sorry to bother you but can I buy a cigarette off of you?" She asked. Chloe wasn't one to smoke but she likes the odd one when she is drunk, and right now she could really use one.

"Here just take one, don't worry." The man smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Chloe smiled as she lit her cigarette. She walked the other way away from the man so she could stand alone. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump.

"You know smoking is bad for you," she turned around to see Beca standing there, smirking, and pulling a cigarette out.

"I don't smoke often; I like the odd one when I'm drunk." Chloe shrugged and quickly looked away from the brunette.

"So what you said in the bar, Rachel's not what?" Beca asked one more time.

"Beca, why do you care? Don't worry about it, I'm drunk and I shouldn't have said anything. Rachel is fine. She and I are fine," The red head stated firmly. Beca stood there for a moment taking a drag from her cigarette before speaking again.

"You know, it's really unfair what you did Chloe." Chloe looked at the D with her jaw dropped; she couldn't believe Beca, out of all people just called her unfair.

"Excuse me? What did I do?" Chloe snapped back, not waiting for an answer before she continued. "You were the one who moved to LA, who broke it off, who threw everything away." She said with a raised voice.

"Yeah but I only did that because you said you weren't ready to move here, you needed more time! You said two to three years. Not one year." Beca said putting an emphasis on the word 'not.'

"Do you know how unfair that is to move here that soon after me, after we broke up? Do you know how it made me feel, when Aubrey told me you both have been living here for two years? You waited a year after I moved here to come! You could have just come with me, or we could have done long distance for a year, we would have been happy, we would still be together!" Beca could feel the alcohol taking over her brain and she started getting angry.

"It's not like I planned it that way Beca! Do you think I wanted you to leave? Do you think I wanted to stop talking to you? I didn't! But we both knew it would hurt too much to continue, so we lost all contact with each other. So when Aubrey and I got that job offer, I thought of contacting you hundreds of times, but I didn't know how to and I didn't know if I should." Chloe could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Besides it's not like any of this conversation matters now because you have Katie." Chloe looked away from the brunette, trying to focus on anything but her breath taking eyes.

"You're right, it doesn't matter, I have Katie and we are very happy together, and you have Rachel so let's just pretend this talk never happened." Beca replied coldly. Chloe finally looked over at Beca, the DJ automatically could see the hurt in her eyes. Beca felt terrible, she brought her hand up to cup Chloe's cheek.

"Don't," Chloe said backing away.

"You're right. Can you please tell the rest of the Bella's I wasn't feeling good and had to go home, tell Aubrey I'll see her at our apartment?"

"Chlo wait!" Beca urgently replied.

"No Beca its fine, just go inside and enjoy the rest of your night." Chloe turned around and immediately spotted a cab; she flagged it down and quickly jumped inside before the brunette could stop her.

Beca stood there, at loss for words.

"Where's Chloe?" Aubrey said as she approached Beca from behind.

"She wasn't feeling good so she went home. She told me to tell you she would see you at your apartment." Beca lied.

"What did you do?" Aubrey asked, annoyed that the brunette tried to lie to her.

"Excuse me?" Beca asked shocked at the blonde's accusation, even though it was true.

"You heard me. What-did-you-do?" Aubrey took her time to repeat the question.

"Nothing," Beca lied again.

"Beca, you dated my best friend for two years. I know when you did something. So again, what the hell did you do Mitchell?" Aubrey spat out. Beca sighed and looked at her feet.

"We got into an argument, I told her it really hurt me that she moved to LA a year after me, when she could have just come with me instead." She mumbled.

"Oh my god, seriously, Beca, do you know what I went through helping Chloe cope with you not being around anymore? She literally cried every night for six months straight. And I mean every night. I had to make sure she was eating, I had to drag her out of the house to go out because if I didn't she would just stay in crying over you. She wanted nothing more than for you to stay. You broke her heart Beca." Aubrey raised her voice and took a step towards the DJ.

"What and she didn't break my heart? Do you think it was fucking easy for me Aubrey? It was worse for me! Because I didn't have a best friend to take care of me, I didn't have anyone! I was in a new place, with new faces and no one to talk to. I had to do it all on my fucking own. Then finally I find someone, someone who makes me happy. Someone I actually care about, and just like clockwork, Chloe is at the club, and now she's back in my life, and that pain I felt for two years, comes creeping back up again." Beca was fuming. Aubrey stood there for a bit thinking, taking everything the brunette had just said in.

"Beca I…I had no idea, I never thought about tha.t" Aubrey replied honestly.

"Of course not, why would you? You never did like me anyways," Beca rolled her eyes.

"That's not true, I do like you, you made my best friend the happiest I've ever seen her, that's why I was so mad at you for leaving her, but you are a good person with a big heart and…I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone, I truly am" Aubrey stared at the at the brunette intently.

"It's fine. I grew up practically having to take care of myself, so I knew what I was doing." Both girls paused for a moment.

"I should go check on Chloe, but we will have to reschedule this again, because well this night turned into a disaster." Aubrey gave the DJ a sympathetic smile. "I'm just going to say bye to Amy and Stacie then I'll be on my way. She finished.

"Aubrey, take good care of her please. Just don't leave her side tonight, please." Beca pleaded.

"Don't worry, I always do take good care of her, you take care of yourself. I'm sure we'll see you soon." Aubrey gave the DJ one last smile before heading inside. Beca followed her to go grab her stuff. Something told her she would be going home and crying, which made her thankful that Katie was out of town, because she would not know what to say to her.

Aubrey arrived at home and could hear Chloe's sobs the second she walked in the door. She rushesd to the red heads bedroom and sat down beside her on the bed.

"P-please don't, not now, I can't hear I told you so, Aubrey." Chloe pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm not here to say I told you so, I'm here to be your best friend and cuddle you and let you cry on my shoulder all night," Aubrey softly replied as she lied down beside the redhead putting her arm around her waist.

"I really fucked up Bre, I should have listened to you, I don't know why we exchanged numbers that night. Everything I went through after she left is coming back. It hurts so much." She sobbed, turning so she was facing Aubrey. She pushed her face and began to cry into the blonde's chest.

"Sh, it's ok, Chlo, you'll be ok, just try to get some sleep and remember tomorrow is a new day." Aubrey kissed the top of Chloe's head. The blonde lied there with Chloe's head buried in her chest crying for another hour. Eventually she heard her crying turn into whimpers and the whimpers turning into nothing as she drifted off to sleep.

Aubrey couldn't help but wonder what to do about the two girls. They clearly still both love each other, but if she knows Beca, which she did. Beca would not budge so easily into admitting her feelings for her best friend. Eventually the blonde decided she was just going to let it work itself out, because in the end, if they are meant to be together, they will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe woke up the next morning to her cellphone ringing, barely able to open her eyes because of how puffy they were from crying the previous night. She answered her phone without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello," she answered. The redhead sounded groggy and half asleep.

"Hey it's me," the voice on the other end replied.

"Rachel? What time is it?" she pulled away her phone from her ear to look at the time but instead saw that it wasn't Rachel's name on the screen at all.

"It's Beca, sorry to call so early."

"It's fine, what do you want?" Chloe was a little bit shocked the DJ had called her.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night, I feel horrible for what happened. Are you free today so we can talk?" Beca asked the redhead, the desperateness in her tone didn't go unnoticed by the other woman. Chloe laid there debating the consequences for a second, she felt bad for the way last night ended as well, but she wasn't sure she could take seeing Beca again so soon again.

"Chloe," Beca said cautiously after waiting for a bit.

"Sorry, yeah uh sure I guess. Where did you want to meet," Chloe asked.

"Want to meet in two hours at the water front?" Beca suggested.

"Yeah sure, I'll text you when I get there," Chloe said.

"Alright see you then," Beca said before hanging up. Chloe laid there for a second just thinking to herself. What was Beca going to say to her? She felt so nervous, and the hangover didn't help, she thought she was going to throw up. On impulse she ran to the bathroom, and headed straight for the toilet. After a minute of nothing happening she decided she should start getting ready.

…

After her shower, she decided to make herself a coffee to kill sometime seeing as she was still quite early.

"Good morning," she turned around to see Aubrey walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, would you like some coffee," Chloe asked.

"Yeah that sounds great" Aubrey said as she took a seat. Chloe walked over with two cups of coffee sitting across from her. "How are you feeling this morning," Aubrey frowned.

"I'm ok, Beca called and woke me up this morning, she wants to meet me in an hour and talk about last night. I guess she feels horrible for what happened." Chloe's eyes adverted to her coffee cup.

"Ah I see, do you think that's a good idea?" The blonde asked.

"Well not really, but I do think it might help a bit if we can work some issues out." Chloe said finally looking up at Aubrey. Aubrey debated on telling Chloe about hers and Beca's talk the previous night.

"She still cares about you, you know," Aubrey finally said.

"Yeah but she's pretty upset with me, and besides she has Katie now," Chloe said.

"I know, I didn't mean she was going to drop everything she has now to get back together with you, I just mean she still loves you, and I don't even think she realizes it to be honest," Aubrey shrugged.

"I really fucked up, Aubrey. I wish I never ran into her at the club. This is making it so much harder now to have her back in my life and not being able to do the things I want to, like touch her, hold her, and kiss her…just be with her." Chloe started to get tears in her eyes.

"I know Chlo, but look at it this way. Everything happens for a reason. And maybe if you two just try to be friends, it will make the whole process different for you this time around," Aubrey said.

"Yeah maybe," Chloe looked at her phone. "I should go; I'll see you tonight though?" Chloe asked as she forced a smile.

"Yeah, of course," Aubrey smiled. Chloe got up and headed towards the door. "And Chloe…" She said, stopping her before she could leave. "Chin up and be strong, I love you."

"I love you too, Bre. Thanks for being so amazing." She turned around and closed the door behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe arrived at the water front. She sent a quick text to Beca that she had arrived. She got out of her car and sat on one of the benches to wait for the DJ. A few minutes passed before someone walked up from behind her

"Hey," Beca shyly said.

"Hey, how are you?" Chloe gave Beca a small smile.

"I'm ok, want to go for a walk?" The DJ shrugged. Chloe nodded and got up from the bench. The two started walking by the water, silently.

"So look about last night" Beca was the first to break the silence. "It was a really dick thing of me to just attack you like that, I should have waited to speak to you sober about everything. Not when we were out drinking and trying to have a good time."

"Yeah, but I get why you did it," Chloe replied.

"Doesn't make it ok though," Beca pointed out. They continued walking until Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and stopped her.

Chloe could barely breath from the contact the DJ was giving her, she hadn't been touched by her in three years and to have her hand on hers was making her heart race.

"Chloe, I'm not going to pretend that you being here in LA doesn't hurt me..." Beca said, still holding onto Chloe's hand. "It makes me wish things would have gone differently three years ago, I wish that we would have tried to just stick it out and tried long distance, because then we'd still be together." Beca stared deep into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

She couldn't help but think how beautiful the redhead was, her eyes are more beautiful than the water they were standing by. Chloe pulled her hand back and frowned.

"You can't say that for sure, Beca. Anything could have happened. That's the thing with life, no matter what route you take you'll always come to a different road." She pointed out.

"No, I can say that Chloe, because I was in love with you." Chloe couldn't help but feel sad when she heard the word 'was' escape the DJ's mouth. Little did she know Beca was thinking at that moment how she wants to say she is still in love with her, but she knew no good could come from it so she carried on with what she was saying.

"I know I left and I didn't stay, but if you would have come with me I would have worked my ass off to keep you happy, to keep us together. I know it because I had two years where that's all I thought about. Then I finally met Katie and, I finally found myself thinking of other things," Beca finished.

"Beca, when I said I wasn't ready to move to LA yet and drop everything, I wasn't. Things change in a year though, especially when you get an amazing job offer at one of the top vocal schools in the world. If I would have known that was going to happen, of course I would have tried with you. But I didn't, and that's why we are here right now, talking about this," Chloe sighed. She turned her head so she was looking at the water.

"I know we both have moved on, we're both seeing different people, but would it be too much to ask for us to be friends? I already had to live with losing you once, and now that you're back in my life I don't think I can lose you again. I'd rather have you as a friend then nothing at all, Chloe." Beca pleaded as she stepped in front of Chloe. They both stood there for a minute watching the waves. Chloe thought to herself. Can she really do it? Can she just be friends with the DJ? Can she watch the DJ with her arms around someone that isn't her?

"Please Chloe…" She could hear how desperate Beca sounded and felt her stomach drop.

"Yeah Beca, of course we can be friends," she forced a smile as she looked over at the DJ. Beca's face lit up when she heard the words come from Chloe's mouth. Chloe felt a pang in her heart; she couldn't help but miss that smile. She missed being the one to bring that smile to her face. "This is great, Chloe thanks so much!" Beca grabbed Chloe and put her arms around her neck as she squeezed her into a tight embrace.

Both girls sat there embracing each other. Their minds were wandering, they haven't held each other in three years, neither wanted to let go in fear of never getting the moment back. Suddenly Chloe's phone started to ring. She grabbed it from her purse and looked to see who was calling. Rachel name appeared on the screen.

"Hold on one second," Chloe said to Beca before answering.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice I miss you…"

"I miss you too, Rach. Sorry I didn't text you back last night, I was just really drunk."

"It's ok, what are you doing tonight? I want to see you!"

"Nothing that I know of, want to come over later we can watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good baby, see you around 7, love you!"

"Love you too" Chloe said back, before hanging up. Normally she cringes when Rachel says those words, but today she couldn't help but be thankful she did. Beca's stomach dropped as jealously sat in the pit of her stomach when she heard Chloe say 'I love you too,' but she just brushed it off and smiled.

"Sorry about that," Chloe returned the smile.

"It's ok, I understand." Beca's face immediately lit up as an idea stuck her. "Hey, We should do a double date when Katie returns from her business trip!" Chloe looked at her kind of funny.

"Won't that be kind of weird don't you think?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Only if we make it weird, and besides we're supposed to be friends, and friends double date." She pointed out and smiled. Chloe ddid not want to say yes to the date at all. A night of watching Beca, kiss and touch another girl? Fuck my life she thought. But at the same time, she also thinks how she could use it to her advantage. Chloe then nodded in agreement

"Yeah, you're right, so sure, why not?" She said making Beca give her a bright smile.

"I should go, I have to spin tonight." Beca said as she looked at her phone.

"Ok sure." They both walked back to Chloe's car.

"I'll see you soon then," Beca smiled.

"Yeah of course," Chloe replied. Beca then grabbed Chloe into another hug, this time her arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly.

Chloe felt like she could just pull back and kiss the brunette right then and there, but instead quickly pulled away from the hug and gave Beca a smile as she got into her car.

Chloe drove off and left Beca standing there for a good while, thinking to herself, she can't wait for their double date, she can't wait to show off Katie in hopes of making the redhead feel the jealousy she had recently been feeling. Little does she know, Chloe has the exact same intentions as she does.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe was preparing dinner when she heard her front door open.

"Babe," Rachel said.

"I'm in the kitchen finishing dinner," Chloe replied. Rachel walked into the kitchen and immediately wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind.

"Mmm I missed you." Rachel whispered into Chloe's ear.

"I missed you too," Chloe replied.

"So what did you do today?" Rachel asked her girlfriend curiously.

"I hung out with Beca for a while then came home and relaxed, you?" Chloe smiled.

"You hung out with Beca?" Rachel asked the anger in her voice visible.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Chloe turned so she's facing the blonde.

"Well yeah sort of? You two used to date, I don't know if I'm comfortable with you two hanging out alone…"

"Rachel, seriously, I just told you openly that we hung out, I didn't have to, I could have kept it hidden from you, but I didn't because I have nothing to hide, we're just friends. In fact she invited us over for dinner sometime to do a double date with her and her girlfriend Katie." Chloe replied, annoyed at her girlfriend. Rachel remained silent for a bit as she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Chlo it's not that I don't trust you, it's just ex's hanging out…nothing good ever comes from it. But like I said I trust you, so I guess count me in for dinner." Rachel replied, still not one hundred percent convinced.

"Don't worry babe, you're the only girl I have eyes for I'll let her know that we can make it." Chloe said as she grabbed Rachel's face and kissed her deeply. Chloe slipped her tongue on the girls bottom lip asking for entrance, Rachel slowly opened her mouth to allow access to the other girl. They started to heavily make out. Rachel moaned into Chloe's mouth.

"The dinner babe…it's…going…to….burn" she said in between kisses.

"Mm one second," Chloe said. She turned around and turned the stove off. Rachel grabbed her from behind, and started kissing her neck, marking her. "Oh god," Chloe breathed out. She turns around and grabs the shorter girl and lifted her up so that she carried her while she straddled Chloe's hips.

"Bedroom…now" Rachel moans into the other girls mouth. Chloe carried her while they both locked lips. She shoved them both through her bedroom door and made her way towards her bed.

They land on the bed so that Chloe is on top of Rachel. She staged herself so that she was in between her thighs. They ripped each other's clothes off, Chloe kissed Rachel's neck as she slipped her hands behind the girls back and undid her bra. She pulled it off, and trailed kisses from her neck down to her collar bone, till her mouth landed around Rachel's nipple. She started sucking and swirling her tongue around it, making the other girl moan loudly,

"Oh god Chloe, I'm so wet." Chloe trailed her hands slowly down the other girl's body till she reached her thighs. She grabs the other girls' underwear and slickly slid them off as she kissed the inside of her thigh; she slowly ran her tongue up to the girl's wet folds. She stopped and moved her hand to the girl's clit and she gently rubbed a finger around the hardened nub as she dipped another finger into her cunt to feel the wetness.

"Chloe…p-please" Rachel stuttered, not being able to take much more. Chloe smiled against the girls thigh, she then dragged her tongue from the inside of her thigh to where she wanted it the most. She started tracing circles on the girl's clit, massaging it with the tip of her tongue, sucking it at the same time. She then took two fingers and easily slid them inside Rachel's wet folds, causing Rachel to gasp and take a deep breath as she grabbed onto the bed sheets for dear life. Chloe started thrusting in and out of her causing the girl to arch her back.

"Oh god Chloe don't stop I'm going to cum," she moaned loudly. Chloe continued to suck, rub and thrust until she has the other girl screaming from an orgasm, body shaking.

"Holy fuck, Chloe, that…that was amazing" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Mm I aim to please," Chloe smiled.

"Your turn," Rachel said as she flipped them over. As Rachel thrust her fingers into Chloe's wet folds, and worked her magic, Chloe couldn't help but imagine Beca doing it to her. She started to rock her hips while the other girl continued moving her fingers in and out of her, going deeper inside with each thrust. Her fingers easily moved in and out, it didn't take long for Chloe's orgasm to come rushing through her. Only when it did, it isn't Rachel's name that came screaming out of her mouth, it's was Beca's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe just laid on her back starring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what had just slipped from her mouth. _Maybe I just imagined screaming Beca's name?_ Her theory was soon proven wrong when Rachel finally spoke.

"Are you fucking serious, Chloe? Did you just say what the fuck I think you said?" She spat out. Chloe was speechless; she just lied there blinking in shock. "After we just had that fucking talk and you told me I had nothing to worry about?" Rachel waited for her girlfriend to say something. "Well say something!" She yelled, snapping Chloe back into reality.

"I-I," she stuttered trying to come up with something, anything to say.

"You, you what," Rachel spat out.

"Rachel I-I don't know why I said her name I swear!" Chloe lied knowing very well why the slip up happened.

"Bull fucking shit Chloe," Rachel yelled back getting angrier by the second. "You two have been fucking around haven't you?"

"I swear Rachel we haven't, we just hung out! I don't know why I said her name," Chloe lied once again.

"Then you must have been fucking thinking about her while I was fucking you, weren't you?" Rachel glared at her girlfriend. Chloe doesn't say anything; she wasn't sure what to say. "Weren't you!?" Rachel repeated louder.

"Rachel calm down, I wasn't thinking about her at all I don't know why I said her name I swear." Chloe started getting tears in her eyes.

"I will not fucking calm down, Chloe. How would you feel? How would you feel if my fucking ex shimmied her way back into my life then when we were making love I fucking screamed out her name during my climax?" The blonde pushed.

"I wouldn't feel good either but there's no reason why we can't talk about this in a civilized way! It was an accident I swear." Chloe started bawling, she didn't know what to say to make things right. If she loses Rachel now this could ruin everything for her plan to get Beca back. _Oh my god, what am I thinking? This poor girl loves me and I'm hurting her more and more and the only reason I want her around is to make Beca jealous? Jesse was right, what am I turning into?_

"Civilized? Are you fucking serious Chloe? You said your exes name during an orgasm!" She screamed. Rachel started to cry as thoughts ran through her head. She got up and started throwing her clothes on at a quick pace.

"Wh-where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fucking out of here Chloe. I can't be here right now. I need to think and you need to think about this relationship, and what you're willing to do to save it." Rachel said as she zipped up her jeans. "Good bye Chloe." Rachel slammed the door to Chloe's room and walked out of the apartment and once again slammed the door. Chloe lied in her bed as she cried, everything had gone to shit since Beca came back into her life and she wasn't sure what to do.

Suddenly she heard the door open.

"Chloe," Aubrey screamed from the living room. "Get yourself dressed and get the fuck out here. Now," Aubrey finished. Chloe assumed she ran into Rachel on her way into the apartment, there's no other reason she'd be so upset. Chloe got up and slowly put some clothes on, dreading what would be waiting outside for her.

Chloe exited her bedroom to see her best friend standing there, hands on her hips starring at Chloe.

"What the fuck are you thinking Chloe? Did you cheat on Rachel with Beca?" Aubrey asked sternly.

"Aubrey what the fuck, seriously, of course I didn't cheat on Rachel! It was an accident I don't know why I said Beca's name." Aubrey scoffed.

"Please Chloe maybe you can lie to Rachel but I'm your best friend, I know when you're lying! Now tell me, what's going on with you?" Chloe stood there thinking for a second.

"Ok fine! I was thinking about her when Rachel and I were having sex, but I didn't cheat on her Aubrey I swear," Chloe replied quickly.

"Chloe what the fuck are you doing? That poor girl loves you! If you didn't love her back you should have ended it! Not string her along. She was good to you Chloe! I get she's not Beca, but guess what. Beca-doesn't-want-you! If she did then she would break up with Katie to be with you. But she hasn't and I hate to break it to you, I don't think she will! You two are the most fucked up couple I swear! You both just string each other on, and toy with each other's emotions! It's fucked up!" Aubrey yelled at her.

Chloe's heartbeat sped up upon her words. Aubrey's never yelled at her like this ever, and they've been best friends since they were five. Chloe just sat there staring at her, tears pouring down her face. Not able to say anything. Deep down inside she knew Aubrey was right, Rachel was a good person, and she did love Chloe, and Chloe was sure she could learn to love Rachel too, but hearing that Beca would never love her again was what hurt. Hearing those words were stinging her, eating her inside.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I know this is hard to hear but please, as your best friend. I'm begging you let Beca go! It's time babe. It's been long enough. If you don't move on now, you never will," Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, I know. You're right. I just don't know how to do it. I love her so much. I never stopped and maybe if I just told her…" Aubrey cut her off.

"Chloe did you even listen to what I said? She's with Katie! It's not happening! A blind person can see you still love her! She knows. You need to let her go and move on!" Chloe just stood there with her head down looking at the floor.

"Listen I'm going to go meet Amy, you need to figure your shit out though Chlo. I'll see you later." And with that Aubrey turned on her heels and left, leaving Chloe with her thoughts.

An hour passes by before Chloe finally makes a decision. She grabs her phone and sends a text to Beca.

_Hey, I need to talk to you. Anyway I can come over tonight?_

She hit send and waited.

Ten minutes passed by before she got a reply. The reply read "sure" and had her address on it. Chloe quickly got in her car and drove off.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at Beca's apartment. She rang the buzzer and immediately got buzzed in. She took a deep breath and walked up to her apartment door. Before she could even knock the door swung open with Beca smiling at her, her smile faded the second she got a good look at Chloe. Her eyes were blood shot, red and puffy.

"Chloe are you okay?" Beca asked concerned.

"Can I come in?" She replied.

"Yes of course." They both walked inside. Beca took a sit on the couch and motioned for her to take a seat as well.

"So, what's wrong?" Beca asked once again. Chloe remained silent not sure how to start what she wanted to say to her ex. Beca rested her hand on Chloe's knee. "Chloe it's me, you can talk to me about anything." Chloe moved Beca's hand off her knee making the other woman frown.

"That is what's wrong, Beca!" Beca stared at her with a confused look.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Of course you don't Beca!" Chloe spat out.

"Whoa Chloe, seriously what did I do?" Beca asked even more confused than before.

"You waltzed back into my fucking life! That's what you did," Chloe said angrily.

"Chloe I…" Chloe cut Beca off.

"You what Beca, It took me three years! Three fucking years to try and get over you, and guess what! I'm still not over you and as long as I don't get closure, I never will get over you! I'll spend the rest of my fucking life alone. Because Karen doesn't kiss me the way you used to or Tracy loves movies and you hate them, or it doesn't feel right when Laura holds me after sex, or Jakie is too predictable! And then Rachel, Rachel was fine! For once I had nothing to compare Rachel to. Then you! You come back into my fucking life and ruined it all. Now I'm going to be alone forever." Chloe started bawling, she couldn't keep it in anymore and she didn't care to either.

"Chloe, I don't know what to say…" Beca was stunned.

"Of course you don't know what to say! Whatever Beca, I just came here to tell you this, whatever this is…" She gestured between the two of them. "Is done and I'm done. I'm done wasting time being sad over you. I'm done crying over you, I'm done! Do you hear me Beca? I'm done!" Chloe yelled. She got up and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

She ran down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. She needed to leave, she needs to get out. She didn't care where she ended up anymore. She walked outside and it's pouring. _Of course it's pouring. _She couldn't find her keys. She looked in her car and saw them sitting on the driver's seat.

"Of course, can this night get any fucking worse?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder. She turned around to see Beca standing there tears running down her face, or maybe it was just the rain. Who cares because what happened next she didn't expect. Beca grabbed her face and crashed their lips together. Chloe's stomach goes crazy with butterflies. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe Beca was kissing her. She dreamt of the moment for the last three years and the fact that they're sharing a passionate kiss in the rain is making the moment so much more romantic.

Beca slid her tongue against Chloe's bottom lip and Chloe immediately opened her mouth and melted when she felt Beca's tongue massaging itself against hers. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth. The kiss was heated and intense. Three years of sexual tension of never being with each other, they both didn't want the moment to end. Eventually the two finally broke apart for air. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Wow," was all Chloe said.

"Yeah I know," Beca replied. "Let's go back inside and get you dried up" Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and led her back to her building. They both walk back inside hand in hand.

Both women ended up in Beca's bedroom right away. They spent the night making out and cuddling all night. Chloe really missed having Beca's arms around her; they always made her feel so safe.

They just silently laid there in each other's embrace. Chloe was too afraid to move, like if she did she'd wake up from this dream. Eventually they both fall asleep in each other's arms. One thing was for sure both girl's hadn't slept that good in three years.

It was 9am when Chloe woke up to Beca staring at her. They both smiled at each other.

"Mm morning," Chloe said softly. She felt so happy to wake up next to the Beca.

"Morning beautiful," Beca smiled. "Did you want a coffee?" She asked.

"Coffee sounds great," Chloe replied. They both got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Beca started brewing the coffee. She walked up to Chloe who was looking down at the ground. Beca lifted up her chin and softly kissed her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Beca asked.

"Us," Chloe simply replied.

"What about us?" Beca asked confused.

"Well that's just it, I don't know. Last night was amazing, just cuddling all night." Chloe started. Beca nodded in agreement.

"It was amazing" Beca smiled.

"So what's that mean for us? What are you going to tell Katie when she gets back?" Beca looked at her with a blank stare.

"Nothing," she replied.

"What do you mean nothing?" Chloe asked confused.

"Well, I mean I'm not going to tell her anything. Last night was amazing, but…" Chloe cut her off.

"But what Beca, are you serious? You chased me outside in the rain, kissed me and then spent all night holding me. Are you fucking serious?" Beca stood there, eyes wide.

"Chloe I can't just leave Katie, we live together. We've been together for a year. It's not that easy to just throw that away," Beca replied cautiously.

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious Beca? I'm pretty sure you threw it away when you cheated on her with me. I mean I cried my heart out telling you how much trouble I had getting over you. Then when I finally decide to move on and get closure, you kiss me! You knew how vulnerable I was! Aubrey was right. You're just a fucking coward Beca Mitchell." Chloe cried.

"Chloe I still love you, I didn't mean to lead you on it's just…" Beca paused.

"It's just what Beca, spit it out!" Chloe was furious.

"I love Katie as well and I'm stuck. I don't know what to do," Beca finished. The next thing that happened shocked Beca. Chloe slapped her hard across her face. Beca stood there dumbfounded.

"I'll make it easy for you then. Even though you cheated on Katie, stay with her. I'm done with you Beca. I can't believe I ever loved you. I regret it all, If I could take it back, I would" Chloe replied in a cold tone that sent chills down Beca's spine.

She then grabbed her stuff and stormed out of Beca's apartment not looking back. Beca fell to the floor crying. Chloe's words had truly hurt her, hearing she regreted their relationship was something Beca never wanted to hear. She knew she really fucked up this time. There was no going back, no way to fix it.

Chloe grabbed her cell phone and called Aubrey.

"It's me, I need you to drive me my spare key, and I'll text you the address."

"Where are you? What happened?" Aubrey replied worriedly.

"I'll explain when you get here, please just come, now." Chloe hung the phone up and fell to the ground beside her. What had happened was too much for her to deal with. She ended up breaking down and crying as she waited for Aubrey to bring her, her keys.


	7. Chapter 7

After Chloe had explained everything to Aubrey about how she went to Beca's to get closure and how Beca had chased her outside in the rain and kissed her, how she stayed the night and Beca held her. She fell onto her bed and refused to leave he bedroom till she had to work Monday. It was Saturday so she had two days.

"Chloe," Aubrey knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hm," Chloe replied too lazy to speak.

"I have to run out and do some errands; will you be ok for a while?" Aubrey always insisted on taking care of Chloe when she was in this state.

"Yeah" Chloe replied shortly. She heard the front door open and close. Chloe started to let herself cry again, she always hated crying in front of Aubrey over Beca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca was sitting alone in her apartment, running through the events of the previous night and the morning through her head her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone banging at her door.

"Open up Mitchell! Before I break this door down," the voice screamed. Beca reluctantly got up, she knew that voice and she knew the threats. She opened the door to reveal Aubrey. Before she could even say anything Aubrey had her hands around the collar of her shirt and was shoving her backwards back into her apartment.

"Aubrey what the fuck," Beca snapped trying to get out of her grip.

"Don't you dare what the fuck me Beca Mitchell!" Aubrey spat back. "I told you! I told you how much trouble she had getting over you, how she couldn't sleep or eat for six months. Then finally, I finally convince her to get over you, to get closure and move on. Then when she does, you-you…" Aubrey had trouble finishing her sentence she was so mad. "You fucking _kiss_ her! You kiss her when she was vulnerable! You get her hopes up, and then you fucking tear her apart!" Aubrey finished. She was breathing heavily from how mad she was.

"I fucked up Aubrey alright! I know I did! I don't know what came over me to kiss her then break her heart again!" Beca started crying.

"Oh no, no you do not get to do that! You do not get to cry Beca. You were the one who fucked with her head to push her away again! Like I don't understand you Beca! You obviously are still in love with her. What the fuck are you running away from?" Aubrey got right up in Beca's face. Beca threw her hands in the air.

"I'm comfortable Aubrey! I'm afraid of stepping out of my comfort zone, just to get my heart ripped out again," Beca cried.

"So you break her heart in return? Better her heart than yours right?" Aubrey waited for an answer but Beca just stood there silent. "Right," she yelled.

"No! I didn't mean to break her heart! I made a decision without thinking and now I'm paying for it." Beca finally yelled out.

"_How_, how in the fuck are you paying for it, you cheat on your girlfriend, with your ex that you still love and you still get to be happy and not be alone. While Chloe, she didn't even cheat on her girlfriend with you, she makes one stupid mistake by yelling your name during a fucking orgasm and she loses everything, and then she gets you back for ten hours just to lose you again. So answer me Beca, how are you paying for your mistake? What do you lose out of this?" Aubrey was screaming at that point with how furious she was with the other woman.

"Chloe told me she regrets dating me, she wishes she could take it back. Nothing has ever hurt me more than hearing those words come out of her mouth, because dating Chloe was the best time of my life and I could never regret it. I lost her again, because I'm an idiot and I hurt her, I hurt the most selfless beautiful person. Trust me, I'm paying for it," Beca cried. Aubrey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please Beca, I don't blame her for regretting your guys past and wishing she could take it back. You've fucked her up, for good now. I don't know how she'll ever move on this time, when she barely moved on last time…" Aubrey paused and took a deep breath. "Look at me," Aubrey yelled at Beca while her focus was on the floor instead of her. She finally looks up to meet Aubrey's eyes. "If you ever come near her or try to talk to her again, if you ever so much as breathe her name again. I swear will fucking end you. I will tell Katie about how you cheated on her; I will break your fucking fingers so you can never spin again."

She turned to leave then quickly turned back around one last time. "I thought you were different, Beca. I thought you would treat her good. Guess I was wrong." Aubrey opened the door and slams it behind her. Beca stood there and cried so hard she could barely breathe. _What am I going to do now? How can I fix this?_ She decided to put her head phones on and just let herself get lost in her mixes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe was lying on her bed when her phone went off from a text message. She looked at the screen and was surprised when she saw Rachel's name pop up. She opened up the message to read it.

_Can we talk?_

Chloe debates on replying. Eventually she caved.

_Yes, should I come over?_

She hit send and waited for a reply. Her phone vibrated with Rachel's name on the screen once again.

_Yeah meet me in an hour_

Chloe got up for the first time that day to get ready. She didn't know what exactly she would say to Rachel, but she did know she was done lying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca's cellphone was ringing off the hook but she was too into her music to notice it. Another hour flew by before she finally pulled her headphones off and decides to make herself a drink. She grabbed her phone to see if Katie texted her, instead she sees she has ten missed calls from Stacie and five missed calls from Amy.

"What the fuck," she muttered to herself. There were a few voicemails so she decided to check them before calling anyone back.

"Beca its Stacie, there was a fight, someone was harassing a homeless man…Chloe tried to break it up. Beca, Chloe is in the hospital it's not good. Please call us back."

"Beca, where in the fuck are you and why aren't you answering your phone? We need you. Meet us at Saint Michael's general. She's in ICU."

Beca just stood there in shock._ This can't be happening. Not to Chloe. Not beautiful, good hearted Chloe. Not to the woman I love. If she dies and I never got the chance to be with her again…_that's when Beca finally realized what she wanted, how stupid she's been this whole time. She grabbed her keys, got in her car and quickly sped off.

She drove faster than she had ever driven before. Tears over were powering her. She couldn't picture her world without the Chloe in it.

Ten minutes later Beca ran through the hospital to ICU. She saw Stacie, Amy, and Aubrey all huddled together crying. She saw Rachel, by herself tears flowing down her face. Her gut got a horrible feeling. She approaches the three Bella's.

"Chloe is she…" Beca couldn't speak the words.

"We don't know she's still in surgery," Stacie replied bawling.

"What happened I don't understand?" Beca had tears rolling down her cheeks. "She-she saw two guys picking on this homeless man, kicking him trying to take all his- all his ch-change. So Chloe, being the k-kind person she is, t-tried to get them to back off." Aubrey stuttered barely able to breathe. "S-so when she tried to get them t-to leave him alone, a-a fight broke out…a-and" Aubrey had trouble speaking.

"And then what?" Beca couldn't move or breathe.

"Th-they shot her, three bullets. The doctor isn't sure if she's g-going to m-make it." Aubrey sobbed. Beca fell to the ground screaming. She couldn't believe what had happened. _Chloe out of all people does not deserve this. She can't die. I never got the chance to tell her the truth that I love her and want to be with her, but I was too scared and that Chloe was right, I am a coward._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They waited for what seemed like hours. People were coming and leaving, people crying and hugging. Beca stayed quiet, she hadn't said anything since she got there. Aubrey got up and took a seat beside her. She grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Beca I am so sorry for all the things I said. I really am. I wish I could go back in time and take it all back." Beca looked over at her.

"Aubrey it's my fault, it's my entire fault. I was the idiot. I deserved everything I got and more. I should be the one in there not Chloe, poor sweet innocent Chloe. You don't realize how much you want to be with someone until it's too late. Now I may never get the chance to tell her. If that happens if I can't tell her…tell her that I love her and only ever want to be with her. My life will be over. I'll have nothing left to live for. This whole time I've been going through life just fine, and I realize it's because I put in the back of my head that I always assumed we'd find our way back to each other. Then when we did, when I finally got the opportunity back, I blew it. Now I may never get it back again," Beca cried.

Aubrey grabbed her head and buried it into her chest and they sat there crying, praying, and hoping that they wouldn't have to find out what life would be like without Chloe. Finally an hour later a doctor came out of the ICU and approached the ladies that were waiting there.

"Chloe Beale?" He asked. All the girls immediately stood up and waited for what the doctor was about to tell them.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca was still, she couldn't move if she wanted to. She was just about to find out if she would ever be able to tell the love of her life how she really felt. Tell her that she was stupid, and crazy in love with her. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty, she could barely breathe.

"There were some complications trying to remove the bullets, one went right through, but the other two were still inside." The doctor frowned. Beca grabbed Aubrey's hand. This was it. She was never going to see Chloe's beautiful smile again, or her big bright blue eyes.

"But we managed to get them out and stop the bleeding. She's still in ICU, but she should be just fine." The doctor said.

"So she's ok? She's going to live?" Aubrey choked.

"Well we'll have to keep a close eye on her throughout the night but, yes she should be fine. Something could change overnight, but we have many good doctors on staff tonight so she's in good hands. She will probably be asleep for the rest of the night but would you like to see her?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Yes please." Aubrey looked at Beca.

"Let me go in first with Rachel. I know this is hard to hear, but technically Rachel and Chloe got back together before all this happened. So she should go in first," Aubrey frowned. Beca wasn't sure what to say. She knew Rachel had every right to go in first, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should be the one going in first. She let out a loud sigh and nodded.

"I'm going to go grab a coffee, can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Sure can you get me a large, with two milks and one sugar please? Don't worry; you can go in next, I promise." Beca nodded one last time and then turned on her heels and left without another word. Stacie and Amy followed right behind her.

"How are you holding up, Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Like the love of my life almost just died, so not too well." Beca replied in a short tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I know this must be hard. But I'm sure she will be ok." Amy replied in a sympathetically.

"Yeah hopefully, sorry guys I don't mean to sound like a bitch, just going through a lot and it's going to be a long night," Beca sighed.

"No we understand, but we'll be by your side all night. We know how much she means to you and she means a lot to us too." Stacie replied. Beca nodded her head in agreement and ordered their coffee's.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aubrey and Rachel were both sitting by Chloe's bed, crying. The red head looks so pale from all the blood she lost, all bandaged up. Rachel was holding Chloe's one hand, while Aubrey is holding her other hand sitting on the opposite side. Rachel looked up at Aubrey.

"Beca still loves her doesn't she?" She frowned. Aubrey nodded

"Yeah well they were each other's first love; it's hard to let that go." She replied.

"I'm going to lose her again aren't I?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know, Rach. Chloe and her didn't end on good terms, that's one reason Beca was such a mess. Right before this happened they had a big argument. It's really up to what Chloe decides." Aubrey gave the woman a small smile.

"This isn't fair Bre, she's only here because Chloe almost died, she pushed her away, she doesn't get the right to just decide when it's convenient for her to come back into her life." Rachel was getting upset at this point.

"Beca never stopped loving Chloe, she was just too scared to give them another shot. You don't realize how much you need someone till you may lose them for good, when you break up, there's always that chance that you will find your way back to that person, but when someone dies, there is no chance. That's it. This was Beca's wake up call." She replied in a soft tone. Rachel looked over at Chloe and tears start pouring down her.

"But it's up to Chloe in the end if she wants to be with you or Beca, and we all need to respect her decision." Aubrey finished.

"Well then, what's the point of me being here? I have no chance. I'm just wasting my time if I think Chloe will actually stay with me." Rachel grew frustrated.

"You don't know that Rachel, all we can do is wait and see. If you leave her now, you're just giving up and letting Beca win. If you stay, you're showing her you're not going anywhere without a fight." Aubrey reached over and put her hand on top of Rachel's hand that was holding Chloe's hand.

They sat there for about two hours before Aubrey decided that they should give Beca some time with the redhead.

"Come on, I told Beca we would give her some time with Chloe, it's only fair." Aubrey said. Rachel nodded, she got up and kissed Chloe's forehead.

"I love you baby," she whispered.

"Bye Chloe, I'll be back soon. I love you so much. Stay strong." Aubrey kissed her head and they both walked out together.

"I need a moment with Beca first," Rachel said. Aubrey looked at the other woman with confusion. "Don't worry I'll be nice." Rachel finished.

Beca both women come out and she quickly got up to go in but Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Before you go in, I need a quick word." She said. Beca nodded and they both walked to a corner in the waiting room.

"I know what your intentions are with _my_ girlfriend." Rachel simply stated.

"I…" Beca went to say something but was cut off.

"I just want you to know, in a respectful sort of way. I'm not going anywhere without a fight. I will be here until Chloe tells me she doesn't want me to be. So don't think you've won just because she almost died and you had a realization that you love her." Rachel finished. Beca looked into her eyes.

"That's fine, I respect that. I hope you can respect that I will fight for her till the day I die. Even if she tells me she doesn't want me, I will never give up. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but she's the love of my life. I know it took her almost dying for me to realize it, but deep down inside I always knew. I was just too stupid to do anything." They both stood there staring at each other, neither looking away. Finally Rachel spoke up

"You should go get your time in, because I want go back in soon." Beca nodded, turned and walked away. She wasn't going to lie, she felt upset about everything Rachel had to say but like she had told the blonde. She wasn't giving up, ever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca walked in and saw the redhead lying in her hospital bed helplessly. Tears started pouring down her cheeks. She grabbed her hand and sat as close to her as she could.

"Hey Chlo, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I hope you can forgive me for being such an asshole. What I did was terrible. I need you to wake up soon for me so I can tell you how much I love you." Beca cried.

She looked over at the machine to get reassurance that her heart is still beating. She knew she has no right, she knew it was probably wrong. Regardless Beca got up, leaned over and gently kissed the redheads lips. She looked back at the heart monitor and saw that it sped up a bit. She got worried and quickly went to go get a doctor but before she could leave she barely heard what she thought was her name.

"Beca," She turned around and saw that Chloe's eyes were open. She was looking around until she finally met Beca's eyes. Beca was speechless. It like a fairy tale, she kissed her and Chloe woke up.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe was confused; Beca could barely hear her so she leaned in closer.

"What was that Chlo?" She asked.

"I said what are you doing here?" Chloe repeated softly.

"I'm here for you, Chlo. I know I fucked up, but when I almost lost you for good, it hit me how much I need you in my life. I know it's pathetic that it took you almost dying for me to realize it, but I think that's because I always had in the back of my head that we would end up together in the end. Then when I got the phone call I realized, that if I lost you, I'd never get the chance to tell you how much I love you. I would never be able to tell you how I never stop thinking about you. Even before I saw you at the club, you were always on my mind. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, I love everything about you, and when we almost lost you, I realized how I can't go through life without hearing your voice, or hearing your laugh, seeing that smile, looking into those beautiful eyes. I know I hurt you Chloe, and I will pay for the rest of my life knowing that, but I promise to never ever hurt you again. If you can't trust me on that, then I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you. I will spend the rest of my life alone, because I would rather be alone showing you how much I love you, then be with someone else and moving on."

Chloe just lied there starring at the brunette; tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere Chloe, even if you don't want me here. I'm never giving up on us again. I will fight for you till the day I die." Beca was now squeezing Chloe's hand tightly in hers.

"Beca, I really appreciate you saying that. But I can't make a decision right now; you really hurt me, not just this time, but the last time. And if I tell you yes, I risk getting hurt again. So I need to think…I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, barely able to speak.

"It's ok Chlo, I expected that. But like I said I'm not going anywhere I am not giving up on you. I will fight for you, I will fight for us. I will show you how serious I am. I promise." Beca kissed her hand and got up.

"I'll go get Rachel and Aubrey for you. I love you so much Chloe Beale." She whispered before walking out and leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts. She really wanted to trust Beca again, but she was too scared of getting hurt. Time would only tell how serious the DJ is.


End file.
